Vitiate
En ésta página de foro, el escritor líder de The Old Republic Daniel Erickson, dice que The Old Republic tiene lugar unos diez o doce años después del Tratado de Coruscant. De acuerdo con The Essential Atlas, el Tratado de Coruscant es en 3.653 ABY, indicando que The Old Republic transcurre entre los años 3.643 ABY y 3.641 ABY. Templo Oscuro, Dromund Kaas }} *Antes del 67 ABY Darth Plagueis |especie=Sith; después Humanoide |genero=Masculino |altura= |pelo= |ojos=Negro; rojo/amarillo Star Wars: The Old Republic 4: La Sangre del Imperio, Parte 1'' |piel=Rojo; después claro; finalmente blanco |ciber= |era=Era de la Antigua República |afiliacion=*Imperio Sith *Imperio Sith reconstituido |maestros= |aprendices=Exal Kressh }} Tenebrae era un sith purasangre varón procedente de Medriaas. Hijo de una campesina pobre y el gobernante del planeta, el Lord Sith Dramath, en su infancia ya era fuerte en la Fuerza, y usó este poder para matar a su padre adoptivo. En los siguientes años, formó una orda de seguidores y destronó a su padre biológico, para finalmente consquistar el planeta. Después, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Marka Ragnos le dio a Tenebrae la posición de gobernador de Medriaas—cuyo nombre cambió a Nathema—y el título de Lord Sith Vitiate. Durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial entre el Imperio Sith y la República Galáctica, Vitiate se mantuvo al margen del conflicto, que los Sith terminaron perdiendo. Vitiate llamó a los Lores Sith que sobrevivieron a la guerra y se reunieron en Nathema, realizando un ritual del lado oscuro que consumió el planeta entero, generando el Vacío y haciéndose inmortal. Después de descubrir el planeta Dromund Kaas y establecer allí la capital de un renovado Imperio Sith, que progresó en el anonimato durante el siguiente milenio, Vitiate pasó a ser conocido como el Emperador Sith. En el 3.960 ABY, el Emperador se enfrentó a los Jedi de la República Revan y Malak, que habían ido a Dromund Kaas en busca de una amenaza Sith. El Emperador les corrompió y los convirtió en los Lores Sith Darth Revan y Darth Malak, enviándoles a buscar la Fragua Estelar—una estación espacial Rakatan que le ayudaría a consquistar la República creando montones de naves. No obstante, Revan regresó al lado luminoso de la Fuerza, mató a Malak, y destruyó la Fragua Estelar, regresando a Dromund Kaas para enfrentarse con el Emperador Sith. Éste le derrotó y capturó con ayuda de Lord Scourge, manteniéndolo prisionero en la Nébula Remolino y nombrando a Scourge Ira del Emperador. Durante los siguientes siglos, Revan fue el nexo entre el Emperador y la Orden Jedi, y causó que el Emperador se retrasase en su invasión de la República sembrando la duda en su mente. En el 3.681 ABY, el Emperador terminó invadiendo la República, y conquistó gran parte de los mundos republicanos, entre ellos Korriban, el planeta natal de los Sith. Cuando la aprendiz del Emperador, Exal Kressh, traicionó a los Sith, el Emperador envió a Teneb Kel a matarla, tarea que cumplió con éxito. Veintiocho años después del inicio de la guerra, los Sith saquearon la capital de la República, Coruscant, poniendo fin a la guerra con un tratado de paz. Embarcándose en una Guerra Fría, los Sith siguieron agrediendo a la República, acción que terminó con la paz en el 3.643 ABY, dando lugar a la Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica. Sin embargo, un Caballero Jedi, con ayuda de Lord Scourge, derrotó al Emperador en el Templo Oscuro de Dromund Kaas. Aunque el Templo fue destruido junto al cuerpo del Emperador, Acólitos Sith recuperaron su esencia y la prepararon para transferirla a un nuevo cuerpo; durante este tiempo, la nueva Ira del Emperador acalló los rumores sobre la muerte del Emperador, a la vez que la República contaba con que estuviese muerto. Biografía Vida temprana De acuerdo con historias del Concilio Oscuro, Tenebrae nació en el 5.113 ABY en Medriaas, un fértil mundo con rica agricultura en las franjas lejanas del Imperio Sith. Nació en una familia de simples granjeros, y se decía que sus ojos eran tan negros como el vacío del espacio. Nunca lloró, ni siquiera de bebé, ningún animal se le acercaba, y cuando hablaba, su voz era más poderosa y grave que la de un niño cualquiera. Cuando tenía seis años, empezó a manifestar señales de ser fuerte en la Fuerza. Dado que sus padres no eran sensibles a la Fuerza, su padre sospechaba de la verdadera identidad del padre de Tenebrae. Él confrontó a su esposa, que admitió haber cometido adulterio con Dramath, el Lord Sith que gobernaba el planeta. El granjero se enfadó por la infidelidad de su esposa y le agredió. Tenebrae usó el enfado y odio de su padre para llamar al lado oscuro, y telequinéticamente rompió su cuello con un mero pensamiento. Luego torturó a su madre con la Fuerza durante meses por haber sido infiel, eventualmente matándola. Después de ésto, obligó a los otros aldeanos a arrodillarse ante él, torturando y matando con la Fuerza a aquellos que se negasen. En los siguientes años, su influencia y reputación se extendió, y creó legiones de seguidores, algunos asustados de obedecerle, y otros siendo devotos fanáticos. Mató a miles en su ascenso al poder, con muchos de ellos torturados en ejecuciones pública para alimentar a su insaciable apetito, saboreando sus agonías. Dramath oyó rumores de las actividades de su hijo ilegítimo, pero ocurrían en un área poco importante del planeta, y creyó que no era su asunto. Por ello, no decidió ver a Tenebrae hasta cuatro años más tarde. Dramath no decidía si Tenebrae podría ser adecuado para servirle, o si debería matarle; sin embargo, Tenebrae intentó no hacer nada. Cuando se reunieron, Tenebrae probó ser el más fuerte de los dos. Aunque solo tenía diez años, despojó a su padre de su poder y cordura antes de matarle. Dramath pasó sus últimos momentos aterrorizado, mirando a los ojos negros de su hijo. Le llevó diez años más a Tenebrae subyugar el resto de Medriaas. Mientras que el segundo hijo de Dramath huyó de Medriaas, otros Lores Sith intentaron aprovecharse del trono del planeta, solo para morir ante Tenebrae, que era más poderoso y despiadado con cada victoria. Lord Sith de Nathema thumb|left|300px|Los Sith se enfrentan a los Jedi en la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial.Cuando tenía trece años, Tenebrae se presentó ante Marka Ragnos, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith y el gobernante del Consejo Sith y del Imperio Sith. Lord Ragnos quedó impresionado por el poder y la ambición del joven, y lo reconoció como el gobernante de Medriaas, otorgándole el título de Lord Vitiate. El nuevo Inquisidor Sith regresó a su planeta de origen, que rebautizó como Nathema, y procedió a gobernar y a estudiar el lado oscuro. Viatiate construyó un palacio en el lugar donde estaba su casa de la infancia, donde cometió parricidio. Después de la muerte de Ragnos en el 5.000 ABY,Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' Vitiate no estuvo presente en la lucha por la sucesión del trono, que resultó en un conflicto entre los Lores Sith Naga Sadow y Ludo Kressh. De los dos combatientes, Sadow salió victorioso y se convirtió en el emperador de los Sith. Poco después, unos exploradores de la República Galáctica descubrieron Korriban, un planeta del Imperio, y con él supieron de la existencia del Imperio Sith, que había permanecido oculto a la República. Al saber de la existencia de la República, Sadow la atacó, dando lugar a la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial.Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War Vitiate no participó en la guerra entre la República y los Sith. Eventualmente, la República, ayudada por la Orden Jedi—unos seguidores del lado luminoso de la Fuerza—derrotó al Imperio Sith y Naga Sadow se exilió en Yavin 4. Temiendo el regreso del Imperio Sith, los Jedi devastaron gran parte de los mundos de los Sith, diezmando sus fuerzas gravemente. Vitiate, aprovechando el miedo de los Sith a los Jedi, distribuyó propaganda gráfica que afirmaba que los Jedi planeaban cometer atrocidades y exterminar su Orden. El Lord Sith usó el miedo de los otros lores para que viajasen a Nathema y se uniesen a él en un ritual que les daría un poder mayor que el que jamás hubiesen imaginado. Aunque muchos ignoraron a Vitiate por ser el gobernador de un planeta poco importante, una gran parte de Sith se unieron a su causa, y se congregaron en Nathema para dar inicio al ritual. El rito era en realidad una trampa para que Vitiate absorbiese toda la vida en Nathema, incluyendo la de sus compañeros Sith, y obtuviese la inmortalidad. Vitiate dominó sus mentes una vez se reunieron y les obligó a participar en el ritual de Magia Sith más complejo que hubiese existido, devastando el planeta entero y despojándole de la propia Fuerza. Alrededor del tiempo en el que preparó el ritual, Vitiate mantuvo a sus científicos e historiadores buscando la ubicación del planeta Dromund Kaas. El grupo que Vitiate asignó para localizar Dromund Kaas operaba en secreto, ocultos día y de noche en un laboratorio mientras estudiaban los antiguos mapas estelares y gráficas astronómicas, y finalmente lograron teorizar una ruta hiperespacial al mundo. Después del ritual, Vitiate sufrió una alteración de su físico, teniendo el aspecto de un humano de piel blanca; esto se debía a que, al absorber la vida de Nathema, también absorbió las cualidades físicas y mentales de las personas que estaban allí. Además, su voz pasó a ser de un tono grave que reflejaba la voz de miles de individuos. Tal y como planeó, Vitiate consiguió ser inmortal, teniendo la capacidad de vivir por toda la eternidad. No obstante, Vitiate temía que le matasen, lo que impedía que pudiese vivir para siempre; desde entonces, el Lord Sith se obsesionó con conquistar la Galaxia y consumirla en un ritual similar al de Nathema, lo que impediría su muerte. Para conseguir ésto, Vitiate creó un Imperio Sith, pasando a ser mejor conocido como el Emperador Sith. Emperador de los Sith Nacimiento del Imperio Sith thumb|250px|Lord Vitiate se convierte en el "Emperador Sith". El Emperador culpó a los Jedi de la destrucción de su planeta natal, asustando así al resto de los Sith, y luego ofreció llevar a todos los que le juraran lealtad a un planeta donde los Jedi nunca les encontrarían. El Emperador no fue directamente a Dromund Kaas, sino que les llevó en un largo éxodo e hizo que los Sith se viesen obligados varias veces a buscar un líder, lo que hizo que dependiesen más de él, hasta que cuando llegaron a Dromund Kaas, básicamente adoraban al Emperador como un dios. Allí, el mandatario Sith proclamó que reconstruirían el Imperio Sith y prometió que se vengarían de los Jedi y la República conquistando la Galaxia entera.Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire El Maestro Jedi Gnost-Dural sugirió que los espíritus Sith en los mausoleos de Korriban no apoyaban el reinado del Emperador Sith, ya que le dieron el título de Señor Oscuro a Exar Kun en 3.997 ABY.Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War También, el líder de los Sith creó un sistema de ciudadanía en el que las personas con más derechos eran los Sith de altos rangos, siendo más importantes que los otros ciudadanos. Los no-Sith más importantes fueron los militarres, seguidos de políticos y ciudadanos normales. El Señor Oscuro dio menos derechos que nadie a los sojuzgados—extranjeros del Imperio Sith—legalizó la esclavitud, y permitió que cuando un ciudadano fuese ofendido por otro de un estatus menor le castigase de la manera que escogiese. Por haber establecido ésta ley, el Emperador fue considerado el padre del derecho Imperial.Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance El Señor Oscuro de los Sith estaba al mando de la Guardia del Honor Oscuro, unos guerreros de élite que creó para su servicio personal, sometiéndolos a años de entrenamiento que culminaban en un ritual que los conectaba mentalmente con el Emperador, de manera que no le pudiesen traicionar. Desde entonces, el Emperador actuó como una figura visionaria. Creó el Concilio Oscuro, doce lores Sith que llevaban a cabo planes a largo plazo y organizaban la estructura de poder de los Sith; el Señor Oscuro usó al militar Odile Vaiken para que purgase una jungla del planeta, matando a un terentatek en el proceso. Con la purga terminada, los Sith construyeron Ciudad Kaas, que se convirtió en la ciudad capital del Imperio, y edificaron una Ciudadela para el Emperador en el mismo sitio en el que Vaiken mató al terentatek. Después de esto, Vaiken empezó a construir una Armada. Por su trabajo, el Emperador condecoró a Vaiken como el primer Gran Moff del Imperio Sith. Usando la armada iniciada por Vaiken, el Emperador empezó a conquistar sistemas estelares que desconocían la existencia de la República Galáctica; cuando éstos constaban de tecnología y recursos suficientes para defenderse, se rebelaban contra el mando del Emperador, aunque todos terminaron siendo víctimas de un genocidio o esclavizados. Eventualmente, el líder Sith construyó una inexpugnable fortaleza espacial en órbita sobre Dromund Kaas, que constaba de una sala del trono y un dispositivo de camuflaje que la escondía incluso de escáneres visuales, haciendo a la fortaleza imposible de encontrar. El Señor Oscuro de los Sith fundó una organización secreta que le servía directamente, la Mano del Emperador; ésta conocía su propósito y servía bajo su voluntad mediante adeptos totalmente leales al Emperador. La Mano del Emperador nunca se involucró en asuntos oficiales del Imperio, pero estuvo constantemente en contacto con su Maestro y él la usó solo para aplacar golpes decisivos. Eventualmente, el Emperador creó una nueva posición: la Voz del Emperador. El sujeto que actuase como la Voz tenía la misión de cargar con la esencia del mandatario Sith en su cuerpo, para así servir como un medio de comunicación del Emperador. Probando las fuerzas de la República Cerca de 3.978 ABY,Según Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República y Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, las Guerras Mandalorianas empezaron en el 3.976 ABY. Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan dice que el Emperador envió al mensajero dos años antes de las Guerras Mandalorianas. Aplicando matemática simple, se obtiene ésta fecha. el Emperador envió a un emisario sith ante Mandalore el Máximo—el líder de los guerreros mandalorianos—para que le manipulase a lanzar una guerra contra la República Galáctica y así comprobar sus fuerzas. El sith dijo a Mandalore que fue enviado por el descendiente del Lord Sith que exilió a Dramath el Segundo. El sith persuadió a Mandalore para que le ayudase a encontrar la tumba de Dramath el Segundo en Rekkiad, donde sacó su cadáver del sarcófago para entregárselo a su señor. El sith manipuló al líder de los mandalorianos hablándole de una visión en la que los mandalorianos destruían la República. Mandalore le creyó, y dos años después atacó la República. Sin embargo, Mandalore y su ejército fue derrotado por el Caballero Jedi Revan en Malachor V en 3.960 ABY;Chronicles of the Old Repulbic antes de morir, Mandalore informó a Revan de la existencia de los Sith y su Emperador, así como de su participación indirecta en el conflicto. thumb|left|250px|El Emperador Sith se encuentra con Revan y Malak. Después de esto, Revan y su amigo Malak fueron a Rekkiad para obtener más información, descubriendo allí la tumba de Dramath, donde encontraron su sarcófago y un datacron, el cual contenía información sobre la vida historia de Dramath y Tenebrae. Los dos Jedi viajaron a las Regiones Desconocidas para tratar de investigar ésto, lo cual les llevó primero a Nathema, y luego a Dromund Kaas. Los republicanos se hicieron pasar por mercenarios, y pasaron meses averiguando todo lo que pudieron sobre el Emperador y su pueblo. Finalmente descubrieron que el Emperador estaba planeando invadir la República. Cuando Revan y Malak se enteraron de ésto, trataron de detenerlo. Encontraron a una miembro de la Guardia Imperial que estaba dispuesta a colarlos en la Ciudadela; no obstante, la Guardia estaba sometida a la voluntad del Emperador, conduciendo a los Jedi a una trampa. Cuando el Emperador se encontró con Revan y Malak, dominó sus mentes y les hizo caer en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. El Emperador proclamó públicamente que había ejecutado a los republicanos, mientras que los mantenía prisioneros en Dromund Kaas. Tras convertir a los dos en sus aprendices y Lores Sith Darth Revan y Darth Malak, les envió a buscar la Fragua Estelar para que el Emperador pudiese acelerar el crecimiento de su Armada. El plan del Emperador no salió como planeaba, ya que los dos Sith se liberaron del control de su maestro, crearon su propio Imperio con ayuda de la Fragua, y atacaron la República.Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War En 3.957 ABY, Malak traicionó a Revan en una emboscada Jedi atacando su nave. El Consejo Jedi borró la memoria del Lord Sith, remplazándola por una nueva identidad como un soldado en la Armada de la República, y terminó re-entrenando a Revan en el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Con el rango de Padawan, Revan mató a Malak y destruyó la Fragua Estelar.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Experimentando visiones de Dromund Kaas, Revan viajó en 3.954 ABY a las Regiones Desconocidas buscando el Imperio Sith, que él llamó "Verdaderos Sith".Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith Ése año, por otra parte, el Emperador ya poseía casi tantos planetas como el Viejo Imperio Sith en su mayor extensión. También, el Emperador envió al Lord Sith Scourge a Dromund Kaas para proteger a la consejera Darth Nyriss, que estaba siendo el objetivo de múltiples intentos de asesinato. Duelo con Revan Cerca de 3.951 ABY, el Emperador dio por muertos a Revan y Malak, creyendo que habían fracasado en su misión, pues habían pasado casi diez años desde el inicio de su invasión. Durante su búsqueda de los "Verdaderos Sith," Revan fue a parar al planeta Nathema, donde fue capturado por Scourge y Nyriss, mientras ésta última le explicaba al otro la historia de la infancia del Emperador. Nyriss mantuvo a Revan prisionero durante varios años, mientras que Scourge le sometió a varias sesiones de interrogatorios, le drogó y le torturó. En uno de los interrogatorios, Revan hizo creer a Scourge que tuvo una visión en la que un Jedi le rescataba y mataba al Emperador. Scourge no le creyó hasta que se enfrentó a la Caballero Jedi Meetra Surik y su droide utilitario T3-M4, que habían venido a rescatar a Revan. thumb|250px|Revan durante su duelo con el Emperador Sith.Surik, T3-M4 y Scourge se hicieron aliados, trazando un plan para liberar a Revan de prisión. Para ello, Scourge propuso exponer una conspiración contra el Emperador que llevaban a cabo los miembros del Concilio Oscuro. El Lord Sith se presentó ante el Emperador en la sala del trono y le informó de su servicio a Nyriss, que el Emperador calificó como notorio, pero que estaba por debajo de su autoridad. Scourge le habló de la conspiración del Concilio, presentándole las pruebas. Para asegurarse de si eran verdaderas, el Emperador preguntó si estaba seguro con certeza de que las pruebas fuesen reales; Scourge le aseguró que apostaría su vida por ello. Nuevamente, el Emperador demandó saber si Nyriss conocía el paradero de Scourge, a lo que le dijo que no. El Emperador ordenó a la capitana Yarri mantener a Scourge bajo custodia hasta probar que las evidencias eran reales. Como Nyriss se preguntaría sobre la localización del Lord Sith, Scourge pidió al Emperador que regresase. Aunque éste aceptó su petición, le amenazó con matarle de la forma más dolorosa posible en caso de que le hubiese traicionado. Después de la reunión, el Emperador canceló todas las llegadas y salidas del planeta, y convocó a nueve miembros del Concilio a reunirse en su ciudadela. El Emperador los mató a todos, y ordenó enviar a la Guardia Imperial a las residencias de los otros tres miembros para asesinarlos, entre ellos Darth Nyriss; como resultado de la masacre, algunos temieron una guerra civil, a la vez que algunos Sith atacaron a otros, puesto a que perdieron aliados políticos durante el conflicto. Para evitar el caos en el Imperio el Emperador declaró la ley marcial en Dromund Kaas, impuso el toque de queda e impidió las comunicaciones con otros planetas. Surik, T3-M4 y Scourge liberaron a Revan durante el ataque a la ciudadela de Darth Nyriss, y el Maestro Jedi mató a la Señora Oscura antes de escapar desapercibidos. Al día siguiente, los cuatro se dirigieron a la ciudadela imperial para ejecutar su plan. Scourge demandó otra reunión con el Emperador, siendo acompañado por sus aliados hasta la sala del trono. Allí, el Emperador vio desde su trono como los cuatro se enfrentaban a su guardia personal, hasta que se levantó de su asiento cuando Revan decidió confrontarle—mientras, Scourge y Surik se encargaban de la guardia y el droide sellaba las puertas. El Maestro Jedi cargó contra el Emperador, pero evitó su ataque mediante un empujón de Fuerza. El Emperador intentó dominar la mente de Revan mientras éste se abría a los lados oscuro y luminoso de la Fuerza, para empujar al Emperador unos metros hacia atrás, aprovechando que estaba ocupado intentando controlar su mente. El Sith rodó, se levantó sobre una rodilla y envió una descarga de rayos de la Fuerza a Revan, que corría hacia él. El Maestro Jedi detuvo el ataque con su sable de luz, a lo que el Emperador le respondió con otra tres descargas, pero Revan desvió la primera, se agachó ante la segunda, y le devolvió la última. El Emperador volvió a retroceder, mas se volvió a levantar para lanzar una tormenta de la Fuerza; Revan intentó absorber el ataque, pero era más poderoso que él y fue gravemente herido, ya que el Emperador aumentó la potencia de su técnica hasta el punto de que el calor pegó la máscara de Revan a su portador. Justo cuando estaba a punto de matar a su oponente, fue atacado por T3-M4, que usó su lanzallamas, rompiendo la concentración del Emperador sobre Revan, que cayó al suelo. No obstante, el Emperador se defendió del fuego en un último momento y destruyó al droide con la Fuerza. thumb|left|250px|Revan encarcelado en la prisión Remolino. El Sith agarró el sable de luz de Revan con el propósito de ejecutarlo, pero Surik, que acababa de derrotar a la Guardia Imperial, lanzó su sable para impedir la muerte de su amigo, despojando al Emperador del arma. Los dos Jedi se quedaron de pie delante del Emperador mientras que Scourge se les unía. El Emperador afirmó que esperaba algo mejor que Scourge, pero el Maestro Jedi remarcó que el Lord Sith conocía su maldad. Después de que el Emperador asegurase que mataría a Scourge, Revan clamó que no serían derrotados, a lo que el Sith respondió que eso aún no se había decidido. Antes de que se pudiese reanudar el combate, Scourge tuvo una visión en la que Revan y Surik morían, pero el Emperador era derrotado por otro Jedi, al que Scourge le concedía una corona tomada del cuerpo del Emperador. Pensando que no podría derrotar al Emperador, Scourge atravesó a Surik con su sable de luz, y al mismo tiempo, el Emperador atacó a Revan, dejándolo inconsciente. El Emperador pidió a Scourge que explicase sus acciones. Arrodillándose, el Lord Sith le mintió diciéndole que los Jedi trabajaban con Nyriss, pero como no era lo suficientemente fuerte, tuvo que llevarlos ante él. El Emperador le mandó que asesinase a Revan, pero detuvo a Scourge cuando estuvo a punto de ejecutarlo, señalando que el Maestro Jedi le era más útil vivo y que su orden sirvió como una prueba de lealtad; Scourge le recordó que había delatado dos veces a sus enemigos, y el Emperador le aseguró que le recompensaría. Después del atentado, el Emperador encarceló a Revan en una prisión de alta seguridad en la Nébula Remolino. El Emperador le dio a Scourge el título de Ira del Emperador, y le concedió la inmortalidad en un ritual. Sin embargo, la inmortalidad hizo que el Lord Sith se retorciese de dolor, que el Emperador aseguró que duraría varios meses hasta que Scourge lo soportase. Los planes de invasión del Emperador se retrasaron varias décadas porque le llevó mucho tiempo restablecer el orden en ciudad Kaas, así como el Concilio Oscuro. Por otra parte, interrogó varias veces a Revan por telepatía, aunque estuviesen separados por docenas de parsecs. El Emperador intentaba corromper la mente de Revan para descubrir los planes de los Jedi y la República, pero la conexión mental era mutua, y Revan sembró la duda y el miedo en la mente del Sith, asegurándole que la República podría derrotarle. Por miedo a ésto, el Emperador retrasó aún más su ataque a la República. Aliado de los chiss En los últimos días de su exilio, el Imperio descubrió la Ascendencia Chiss, que en vez de atacarles aceptó la oferta de rendición del Emperador. Los dos bandos acordaron en una cumbre que los chiss ofrecerían recursos, impuestos y apoyo militar a los Sith en la invasión de la República, pero éstos no podrían entrar sin permiso en el planeta natal de los chiss, Csilla, y debían dejar a la Ascendencia gobernar sus propios mundos. Los chiss se declararon oficialmente los primeros aliados del Imperio, que se terminó ganando su respeto y confianza. Algunos de ellos incluso se alistaron en el ejército Imperial. Gran Guerra Galáctica Primeras batallas El Emperador Sith decidió atacar la República en el 3.681 ABY, ejecutando un plan meticulosamente calculado durante siglos para conquistar el Borde Exterior. Los Sith empezaron por enviar varios cruceros de batalla a la periferia del Brazo Tingel para demostrar su fuerza; la República envió a un convoy diplomático y una escolta de cazas estelares con el objetivo de investigar, pero los cruceros destruyeron las naves republicanas justo cuando éstas transmitieron imágenes de sus agresores. Inmediatamente después, los Sith asaltaron el sector Aparo—gobernado por aliados de la República—usando soldados Sith y droides de guerra Sith Mark II. El ataque fue tan efectivo y rápido que la flota de la República no llegó a acudir. Ésto resultó en que los aliados de los republicanos se uniesen al Imperio Sith, que luego instauró gobiernos títere secretos en Ruuria, Belkadan y Sernpidal. La República Galáctica luchó de forma desesperada cuando descubrió que estaba en territorio Sith, y asignaron a todas las naves disponibles al lugar.Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire El planeta de origen de los sith, Korriban, estaba siendo vigilado únicamente por pocas naves de seguridad Jedi y una estación espacial,Return por lo que el Imperio asaltó el planeta, conquistándolo sin que el Consejo Jedi supiese de lo ocurrido. Las contiendas contra los Sith fueron duras hasta el punto de que la flota republicana tuvo que retirarse del Brazo Tingel. Poco después, el Imperio continuó atacando a la República en el Borde Exterior: destruyeron los astilleros de Sluis Van, invadieron el Cúmulo Minos, donde se hicieron con valiosos recursos, y bloquearon la Ruta Comercial Rimma. Los líderes de la República y los miembros del Consejo Jedi se congregaron para discutir la defensa de la República, mientras que el Emperador se tomó tiempo para reconfigurar su ejército para el avance hacia los Mundos del Núcleo. No obstante, la mayoría de sistemas se negaron a intervenir en el esfuerzo de guerra, ya que podrían convertirse en objetivos del Imperio Sith. Ésto fue considerado el punto fuerte del plan del Emperador, reconocido como la mejor estrategia de la historia galáctica. Se aseguró que, gracias al Emperador y sus maquinaciones, la República perdió demasiados sistemas al principio de la guerra.Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui La traición de Exal Kressh En un momento desconocido, el Señor Oscuro tomó a la sith Exal Kressh como su aprendiz, enviándola a buscar holocrones perdidos o historias. Con el tiempo, al Emperador se le ocurrió crear a los "Hijos del Emperador Sith" como una organización destinada a servir al mandatario Sith bajo el control total de su voluntad. El Emperador usó a Kressh como prototipo de su proyecto vaciando y llenándola de su voluntad durante cada misión que emprendía. El lazo de la Fuerza que se originó de la voluntad del líder de los Sith dentro de Kressh resultó en que el Emperador conociese los pensamientos de su aprendiz, y ésta a su vez descubrió el proyecto futuro de su maestro con la misma habilidad. Fin de la guerra Guerra Fría El asalto al Opresor Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica Enfrentamiento con los Jedi Belsavis Duelo con el Héroe de Tython Legado Eventualmente, el Emperador Sith falleció. En el 67 ABY, el Lord Sith Darth Plagueis—obsesionado con ser inmortal—aseguró que el Emperador había sido el Lord Sith que más se había acercado al secreto de la inmortalidad. Poderes y habilidades El Emperador Sith era un practicante terriblemente poderoso y competente del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Incluso a una edad temprana, Tenebrae demostrado tener un inmenso potencial en el uso de la fuerza. Cuando él era apenas un niño de seis años, fue capaz de usar la fuerza para matar a su padre por rompiéndole el cuello telequinéticamente, y torturo a su madre durante un período prolongado hasta causarle la muerte. Además, cuando sólo tenía diez años de edad, fue capaz de quitarle su poder y memoria a Lord Dramath. El Emperador poseía un gran conocimiento de la Magia Sith. Su uso de la hechicería Sith fue abrumadoramente destructivo, evidendia de esto fue cuando utilizó la Fuerza para drenarle la vida y la fuerza a su planeta natal, consiguiendo asi la inmortalidad. Otro de los talentos del Emperador era el poder de dominar la mente de otros seres. Sus poderes de control mental fueron suficientes para dominar por completo la voluntad de Revan y Malak. El Emperador Sith era también experto en el uso de la Telequinesis, era capas de desencadenar olas abrumadoras de energía de la Fuerza sin el uso de un gesto con la mano como la mayoría de usuarios de la Fuerza. La fuerza de su telekinesis fue suficiente para que mandar a volar a Revan a través de su sala del trono y sin esfuerzo para desintegrar a T3-M4. El Emperador Sith también era capaz de crear un escudo de energía de la Fuerza a su alrededor, como cuando se defendió del lanzallamas de T3-M4. El Señor Oscuro de los Sith era extremadamente diestro en el uso de Rayo de la Fuerza, el cual podia utilizar de distintas forma: como un unico rayo o como una devastadora tormenta de la Fuerza. El voltaje de su Rayo de la Fuerza era suficiente para herir gravemente a un Jedi del calibre de Revan. Cuando se enfurecia, sus ojos normalmente negros mostraban destellos de rojo, lo que demuestra su profunda inmersión en el lado oscuro. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 4: La Sangre del Imperio, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 5: La Sangre del Imperio, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 6: La Sangre del Imperio, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 1: Threat of Peace, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' Fuentes * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Exar Kun, Darth Revan, Darth Malak, Darth Nihilus, y un Darth no identificado)The New Essential Chronology |años=c. 4.980 ABY |antes=Naga Sadow |después=Eventualmente Darth Desolous[[Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza]] }} Notas y Referencias Categoría:Lores Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Lores Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Lores Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Lores Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Individuos masculinos